The Federation of Rhine
The Federation of the Rhine, or TFoR, is a German based alliance which is based on a constitutional monarchy; Citizens have the right to vote in a legislature and ministers which are approved by the legislature. We give substantial help in finding tech deals and trade circles, and will provide aid to members that need it. The Federation of Rhine is a friendly and enjoyable community with those who firmly believe in loyalty, order, dedication, duty and national pride of our Federation. TFoR was founded on the 16 July 2009 by King Karl Peters of The Hannover Empire. On August 6, 2009 President Orff was sworn in as King of the Federation of Rhine, after the departure of Former King Karl Peters. Government and Politics His Royal Majesty, President Orff is the King of the Federation of the Rhine . He has the power to declare war with the consent of the Legislature. Just because the King has the most power in the federation does not mean they have absolute power. He is limited by the Legislature and Court System of the federation. He must obey by any and all laws made by the Legislature and obey by all rulings made by the Court System. If anything should happen to the King, the Legislature will appoint a temporary leader who will lead The Federation of Rhine until the King comes back. If the crown is not turned back to the King, he has the right to remove the leader from power and ban them from the federation forever. The Federation Government is formed by the Ministers, the Court and the Legislature. Ministers The Ministers are voted in by the citizens of The Federation of Rhine. The ministers must then swear their allegiance to the federation. Once the ministers have sworn allegiance and have been voted in they can get to work in their respective departments. If at any time a minister leaves office, elections will be held for a new minister to take the old ministers place. Court of Oberhausen The Court is the judicial system of The Federation of Rhine. There are 4 judges and 1 head judge. The head judge is just the mediator of the entire Court and has no special powers. The Court is to make sure all members, the Legislature, and the King are abiding by all laws and the constitution. They can put anyone n trial for any reason, but must have enough evidence to prove them guilty. If they don't have enough evidence, then the person that was sued by the federation is proved Not Guilty and given 72 hours of not being able to be tried again. Legislature The Legislature of the Federation of Rhine meets in Langenfeld Square. The Legislature is the lawmaking body of The Federation of Rhine. It can hold a minimum of 5 members and a maximum of 13 members. At any time a global conflict arises, the Legislature has the ability to make the King the absolute monarch. The Legislature is also the elected part of the government. The citizens will vote in Legislature members every 2 months. Foreign Relations Category:Alliances Category:White team alliances